stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
I'Aisha
| rank = | insignia1 = | spouse(s) = | children = | siblings = Mos'HE (Older Brother), Livi (Younger Sister) | relatives = Roo (Father), Tinna (Mother), D'anna (Maternal Grandmother), Zoie (Daughter of Livi) }} I'Aisha is a member of the Pa'UR or WereCat race of bipedal felinoids. (Voyages of the SS Hanford) Biography She left her home world when the starfreighter made a stop there. She signed aboard the Hanford as Ship's Cat. When that captain retired and the Hanford was briefly Moth Balled, she stayed on board to guard the ship and make sure any pests were controlled. Later, when Capt'n Don purchased the vessel, she again served as Ship's Cat and owing to her father's influence on her as an Iron Dancer (Blacksmith), she became interested in the engineering aspect of the Hanford s operation. She eventually became one of the vessel's engineers. I'Aisha's Father Roo is the Pa'UR's equivalent of a blacksmith which they call a Fire Tamer or Iron Dancer because of the way practitioners of that trade move while working. Her Mother Tinna and Maternal Grandmother D'anna are healers. Although NOT mandatory, it seems vocations run in families. I'Aisha's brother Mos'HE is an Iron Dancer and there have been healers in her family as far back as anyone can remember. Description She is five and a half foot tall with the longest and fluffiest tail that has ever been found on a feline (of which she is very proud). Her body is covered from head to foot with long, golden brown fur and she looks at the world through ice blue colored eyes. For those familiar with the gods of ancient Egypt, she bares an uncanny resemblance to Bastet the cat headed goddess (from some of the "old stories" (Pa'UR legends) it is quite possible the Egyptians might have had one of her kind as a model). She has the IQ of an adult human, the strength of a Klingon and, the temperament of a earth cat. Although she doesn't need clothing for protection, display or modesty, (Pa'UR do seem to like a thin robe like garment for every day ware, it appears that the garment makes it easier to care for the body fur) when she discovered pictures of ancient Egyptians she went nuts and now dresses in a Egyptian like gown, complete with a bead collar and ear rings when the occasion calls for that type of dress. She can talk, the Pa'UR have a spoken and written language and with the use of the Universal Translator, humans can converse with her (she can also speak cat sounding English but, it takes a while for a person to begin to understand it). She, like most cats can communicate volumes! just by the swish of a tail or a twitch of an ear. She has a sense of humor, but it is in the Pa'UR frame of reference. A passenger talking to her about her violin, was questioning her about the instrument. He asked her what the strings were made of (possibly leading up to the joke about 'cat gut'). I'Aisha looked him strait in the eye, and with a very serious tone said, "human gut". Then I'Aisha walked away, a Cheshire Cat like grin forming on her face. The passenger laughed nervously not knowing whether to take her seriously or not. She also enjoys 'toys' that can help keep her hunting skills honed. Her favorite is a 3 ft diameter ball of yarn, on which she pounces and tries to subdue. Her two inch nails need caring for in a fashion similar to Earth cats so a deck to overhead, padded scratching pole was rigged in the ship's mess hall. This eliminated the need to repaint the decks of the Hanford to hide the scratches. She becomes very affectionate once a month. Although she is more humanoid than animal it appears this condition does affect her much like an earth cat. Compounding the problem is the effect that men's after shave has on her, especially during this time of the month. Skills/Talents She plays a sort of violin type instrument. The Pa'UR's traditional music sounds a lot like Irish folk music (like the song Orokno Flow by Enya). She is to shy to play in public but there are some of her songs recorded in the Hanford s music library. Although one is tempted to call her a 'pet', she is an important part of the crew. Her job is to find and eliminate the rodent like pests that infest many space ports (which in some cases isn't as easy as it sounds considering the size of a Klingon Rat!) before they can nest and start chewing on the wiring and opti-cable. She has many hunting traits of an earth cat. She can sit for hours, watching for a rodent's head to pop out of a hole. Once caught and killed she can play with the dead rodent for hours. (Voyages of the SS Hanford)